So Damn Hot
by Crystal Cayden
Summary: It is an insanely hot day at Hogwarts & we all know that heat leads to all kinds of madness...and fuchsia bikinis! AU. Draco/Ginny with a bit of Luna/Blaise on the side...For some reason my disclaimer is cut off, but all characters belongs to J.K.Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, form, or scent, own the dear characters of Harry Potter. They all belong to the most awesome J..

A/N: Well….Ginny/Draco here for you…some Luna/Blaise on the side…if you don't like it then I highly recommend not to read it…its AU….no Voldie here! Muchas Gracias to my dear editor Alicornia…who is very llamatastic! Anywhos….enjoy!

So Damn Hot

"Merlin! It's so damn hot!" complained Ginny Weasley to the members of the Golden Trio who were lounging around in the Gryffindor common room. It was getting close to the summer break of Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The teachers had let the school out early today, much to Hermione's dismay, because it was far too hot for any of the students to concentrate.

"I can't believe these words are coming out of mouth," began Harry, "but I almost wish I was a Slytherin. At least the dungeons always stay cool!" Ron looked horrified.

"You don't mean it, do you, Harry?!? Say you don't mean it!!!"

Harry grinned.

"Of course not, I'd much rather take the heat and stay in Gryffindor rather then become a slimy git."

Meanwhile, Hermione was muttering to herself.

"There are how many teachers in this school? All fully grown witches and wizards! You'd think amongst them they'd be able to cast some sort of cooling charm on the castle!"

Ginny giggled to herself at her friend's obvious dismay over missing classes. Lately Ron had been getting on Ginny's nerves, always babying her. She'd got over her crush on Harry, so now they got along fine, but it was in Hermione that she found a true friend. Just then a drop of sweat fell into her eye. Her forehead was dripping!

"Gah! That is it, I'm going outside! See you three later!"

Ginny quickly stopped off at her room and threw on a pair of white short shorts and a blue tank. She slipped on her flip flops and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water.

The redhead made her way outside and parked herself under a tree close to the lake. She was in the shade but the humidity was still close to unbearable. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of Slytherins approaching the lake. Too hot to move, Ginny stayed where she was. She saw a bunch of them strip down to bathing suits and wade into the lake. The thought of the cool water sliding over her skin made Ginny wish that she had thought of going swimming. _Stupid smart Slytherins_. However, there was no way she was going swimming now, not with a bunch of half naked Slytherins around…Maybe later. Ginny went to grab her water bottle, but when she looked down she saw that her whole body was now covered in a layer of sweat. "So damn hot!" she grumbled.

"Talking about me, Weaslette?" came the sneer of none other than the platinum blonde Draco Malfoy, who, might I add, was wearing nothing but swimming shorts.

Ginny just rolled her eyes; she was too hot to fight back.

Draco gave her a once over, pausing long enough to fully appreciate the large of amount of leg that was showing due to her short shorts. He also noticed the sheen of sweat that covered her body. He smirked.

"Wow Weaslette, you look like you just had a good shag."

"Oh yeah," began Ginny sarcastically, "the best of my life, too bad I don't know the bloke's name, I want a repeat."

Draco was unaccustomed to hearing the red head speak so bluntly, he had always thought her to be an innocent little Golden Trip wannabe. He smirked again.

"Well Weaslette, if you ever really want the best shag of your life, my bed's always open… actually no, now that I think about it, it's usually rather full. However I'm sure I can fit you in there somewhere…"

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Why? Tired of my abs, wanna look at my arse?"

Ginny reddened slightly, she had been staring at his abs… not that she could help it…they were just so…defined… what's a girl to do? The thought of his arse made her cheeks redden once again. However, since it was so hot she didn't really think it made all that much of a difference. Not to be bested by Malfoy Ginny retorted.

"Actually no, I'm just tired of you staring at my legs."

Draco smirked.

"That's what you get for wearing shorts that should be knickers."

With that he strode of to join the Slytherins at the lake.

Now Ginny resisted, she really did, she tried with all her might, but some unseen force made her unable to resist taking a peek at Malfoy's backside as he strode away. Malfoy of course chose that movement to turn around and catch Ginny ogling his rear. Smirking he called out: "Like what you see Weaslette?"

Ginny fumed.

A/N: Part one is done! (Yay! That rhymes! ) You know you're dying to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco grinned to himself, he knew the effect his body had on girls and was proud of it. Sadly, as much as he hated to admit it, he had to say that the She-Weasel's body wasn't too bad either. In fact, she looked pretty damn hot sitting there scantly clad, he also had to admit that being covered in sweat was a definite turn on. With these thoughts running through his mind, he met up with his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Who was that hot girl you were chatting up over there? And more importantly, why isn't she here?!?!"

Draco smirked.

"Well to answer your first question, she was the Weaslette, as for your second question, I think it was answered by the first."

Blaise laughed.

"True enough, but still, she's HOT. When it comes to looks, we Slytherins are never ones to discriminate based on house…unless of course it's Hufflepuff, but that simply has to be an exception."

Draco laughed with his friend the dove in to join the rest of the Slytherins in the water.

_Why does he have to be so damn hot?_ Ginny didn't know what possessed her, but she couldn't help but watch Malfoy surface after having dived into the water. Beads of water clung to his perfectly formed biceps…and abs…and back…and- _STOP IT GINNY! Get a grip!_ Malfoy turned to face her, a smirk growing on his lips; he gave her a wink before dramatically shaking out his blonde hair.

Ginny groaned, she had had enough! She grabbed her water bottle and stalked off towards the castle, not noticing the Slytherin boys who were enjoying the view.

In her fury at letting herself ogle Malfoy, Ginny nearly crashed into a different blonde than the one she was thinking about. This one, however, was a girl.

"Sorry Luna!" Ginny managed after the girl swerved madly to avoid hitting her.

"Don't worry about it Ginny! You may want to be checked for Nistlurms though, I hear they often impede on a person's alertness."

Now Ginny had no idea what nistlurms were, but she had come to expect such statements from her bizarre friend. She turned to say something else to Luna, but she was muttering stuff about finding someone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"That Slytherin boy… I believe Blaise is his name, have you seen him?"

"I think he was one of the Slytherins that are down by the lake. Umm, why are you looking for _him_?"

Luna turned red.

"Well… you see…" she began, then added hastily, " I've been following the Mulboog signs pretty accurately for the past few months and all the signs seem to be pointing towards a Slytherin boy with black hair…who may be Italian… and good looking… and I… need to… warn him about some imminent danger!"

"What?" Ginny was used to her friend's madness, but this seemed slightly off.

"Now Ginny, you're one of my bestest friends in the whole world, if I tell you the truth promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Well….Blaiseissodamnsexyandithinkireallylikehimandireallywanthimtolikemebutnowimkindofastalkerandifollowhimeverywhere wellnoteverywherebutstillandimhalftemptedtoseducehimbutidontknowhowandginnydoyouwanttocomeswimmingwithme?"

It took Ginny a minute to translate: Blaise is so damn sexy and I think I really like him and I really want him to like me, but now I'm kind of a stalker and I follow him everywhere…well not everywhere, but still, and I'm half tempted to seduce him, but I don't know how and Ginny do you want to come swimming with me?

"…want to come swimming with you?" repeated Ginny out loud.

"Oh you do! I'm so glad! Meet me back here in six minutes!"

"Wait! Luna, I didn't mean-" But the blonde was already gone.

Ginny sighed to herself, if she didn't go swimming with Luna, Luna might be upset (how convenient eh?), it wasn't swimming that sounded bad, in fact it sounded great, but Ginny just didn't think that she could show her face there, especially after what had just happened. Still, her friendship with Luna was important, and if she really wanted to get Blaise-whoa! Wait a minute, Luna likes Blaise?!?! When did that happen?!?!-anyways, if Luna really liked Blaise, Ginny figured she should support her endeavours. With large sigh she made her way to the Gryffindor tower and through the common room, past the Golden Trip where sat a very disgruntled looking Hermione. Ginny quickened her pace to get to her room recalling that Luna said to meet back in 6 minutes.

Ginny dug through her trunk to find her old one piece bathing suit suddenly recalling in horror that her mother had bought her a new one as a gift for making prefect. Ginny had never actually seen the suit as her mother had packed it away for her…wanting it to be a surprise. "Please merlin, please merlin," Ginny chanted as she dug to the bottom of the trunk to find the suit. Horror washed across her face as he pulled out two very small pieces of emerald green suit. The bikini was detailed with some golden and some pink thread. Really it was a beautiful suit, one of the most beautiful Ginny had ever seen, but still, to wear it in front of Slytherins seemed a bit risky. As she contemplated over the suit, Hermione rushed in.

"Oh you brother infuriates me so!" Hermione had long since told Ginny about her crush on Ron, so Ginny was not surprised.

"What did he do this time?"

"So, one minute he says he likes me, yet he can't seem to find it in himself to talk to me for more then a minute! It's always Quidditch this and Quidditch that with Harry…I tell you! He takes me for granted! I want to make him mad, make him jealous anything!!!"

Ginny smirked evilly.

"Wanna come swimming with Luna and me? The Slytherins are down there."

Hermione looked confused for a moment, wondering if her friend had lost her sanity, then she saw Ginny fingering the bikini and it all came together.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Hermione took out her own pink bikini and the girls quickly changed. Next they did quick waterproof makeup and hair charms. Finally, they ran down through the common room and out the portrait in their attempts to not be any later then they already were. As the portrait closed behind them, Ron blinked for a moment.

"Was that my sister…and Hermione…in bikinis?!?!"

A/N: Part two is also done! (Doesn't rhyme ) You may not know you want to review….but deep down you do….and I may give you a cupcake…but probably not… but there's still the possibility…


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny raced towards Luna who was wearing a brilliant fuchsia bikini.

"Ready, girls?" smirked Luna.

As they had long since ditched any sense they may have possessed, the girls linked arms and strutted together down to the lake. Ginny grinned to herself, she had to admit they looked pretty damn hot. Obviously the Slytherin boys thought so too, as was evident by the catcalls. Ginny looked to one side, Luna had her blonde hair pulled up into a loose pony tail. The fuchsia suit was totally her and showed off her toned stomach and long legs. Hermione, on the other side, look amazing in the pale pink suit which went beautifully with her brown hair, which hung in loose curls around her face. Ginny herself was wearing the green suit which maximized her curves and showed off her toned legs. Her red hair fell in loose waves down past her shoulders. Together they strutted up the lake's edge, quite the trio.

"Who. Are. They." Blaise's mouth hung open as he looked at the approaching females. The one to the right he didn't recognize, she looked hot in the pink suit though. The one in the middle he could guess was a Weasley simply because of the hair, and wow, she had quite the body on her as well! His gaze lingered on the girl on the left. Her legs were gorgeous and the colour of her bikini made her stand out…and made his gaze go to her chest… He forced himself to look up in order to identify the female to whom this body belonged. Her blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and-wait a minute! That couldn't be Lovegood, could it? No, she was far too hot to be Lovegood… then again…the Weasley is far too hot to be a Weasley…yet she still is…

"Oh. My. Merlin," Caden Blythe, the final member of the Slytherin Sex God Trio (Blaise and Draco being the other two), had caught sight of the ladies approaching the beach, he stood, beside Blaise, in an equal state of shock, "Is that Granger?!?!"

Draco appeared beside his two friends.

"Good Merlin, I think it is!"

Draco's gaze however quickly moved to the left of Granger and remained there.

"Damn, the Weaslette _is_ hot."

Draco looked to both his friends giving them the unspoken signal. With a nod, they charged towards the girls, each grabbing one and throwing her over his shoulder and running with them back into the water.

Ginny gasped as she saw Malfoy charge towards her, smirk on his face, flanked by Zabini and Blythe. The next thing she knew, he had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She flailed her limbs but he was too strong. Looking to both sides, she saw that Luna and Hermione were in no better positions. Blaise had Luna over his shoulder and Caden had Hermione over his. Both boys grinned as they ran alongside Draco back into the water. Ginny let out a scream as she was dunked into the water. Luna and Hermione received the same treatment. Ginny came up, spluttering, and heard Luna and Hermione do the same. She then suddenly became aware of the pair of strong arms that were still holding her. Hermione seemed to notice it, too.

"Let me go!" she squealed but there was no force behind the words considering the fact that she was laughing…must be sunstroke.

Ginny wriggled around trying to break free, but the sun must have affected her, too, as she started giggling. Luna was the only one that made no attempt to free herself, but rather remained, perfectly content, in Blaise's arms.

"Sorry, ladies," began Caden.

"But freedom comes at a cost," continued Blaise.

"All we ask is just a kiss," finished Draco.

Ginny glanced at Draco's face to see if he was lying, he smirked down at her and she knew they were serious. _When did he become Draco anyways? What happened to Malfoy??? _Ginny looked around helplessly, expecting Luna and Hermione to be putting up a fight. However, Luna and Blaise were snogging each other senseless, and even Hermione gave Caden a shy kiss. _Guess there's no way around it._ With a sigh, Ginny looked up into Draco's face, he was wearing a smirk as usual. _Time to wipe that smirk off your face!_ With that thought Ginny leaned up and kissed him. When she realized what she'd done she had a heart attack and died. The End.

(Just kidding…. Now for the terribly clichéd kissing scene…hmm…I believe I'll add a bit of a twist!)

Ginny's mind went blank. What had meant to be a swift kiss had quickly turned into a full out battle of the tongues. (My, that sounds deadly.) Draco's lips were soft and warm, definitely not what she'd expect from the ice king. She groaned as he moved from her mouth down her neck. Her hands moved to play in his soft blonde hair. (White chocolate locks?!?!?!)

Draco, on the other side of this snogging session, was thoroughly enjoying himself as well. Kissing a Weasley was certainly not as repulsive has he would have previously thought, as a matter of fact, she tasted quite sweet, rather like ripe mangos on a breezy summers day. He began to trail kisses down her neck and smirked when he heard her groan.

"Enjoying yourself, Weaslette?" he asked, as yet another perfectly formed, signature Malfoy smirk appeared on his face. And Ginny, try as she might, could not help but once again wipe that smirk off his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

It appeared as though, after much mental exertion, Ron had formulated that it was indeed Hermione and his sister who had left the Gryffindor common room scantly clad, and had decided he'd best figure out what was going on. However, never once did he expect the scene that he had just arrived at. Luna and Blaise were still going, as a matter of fact, it looked like they were past PG-13 and into 14-A. Hermione was smiling shyly up at Caden as they chatted amiably. And, there, between the two of them, was his sister, his baby sister, snogging the life out of his lifelong enemy Draco Malfoy. Harry trotted up beside him and stared at the scene before him. He then proceeded to blink, once, twice, and thrice.

Ginny turned at the sound of her brother's shout. His face was a dangerous shade of puce. Ginny couldn't help it, she let out a giggle.

"Sorry Ron! He's just so damn hot!"

And with that Ronald Weasley fainted dead away…Must be the sun.

A/N: All done So what did you think? Like/ Hate…made you have a sudden urge to buy a llama? Hunt platypi (platypuses) on the Australian outback? Let me know!!!


End file.
